battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Vietnam
This page is about the 2004 game. It is not to be confused with Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Battlefield Vietnam Theme Battlefield Vietnam is the second game in the ''Battlefield'' series, and was developed by DICE Canada and published by EA, being released on March 15, 2004. The maps in the game are ones that are named after and resemble historical battles such as the Ho Chi Minh Trail, Battle of Hue, Ia Drang Valley, Operation Flaming Dart, The Battle of Khe Sanh and Fall of Saigon. Many parts of the game have been influenced by popular Vietnam War movies. Examples being the players ability to play Ride of the Valkyries on the radio, the tiger striped M79 from Apocalypse Now, and the assault on the coastal village featured in Operation Irving. Gameplay Gameplay in Battlefield Vietnam is similar to its predecessor, Battlefield 1942. At the beginning of a match the player picks from a set of kits that are like player classes. Each kit has their own weapons, tools and purpose. After the player has chosen a kit, and weapons, he/she spawns at team-controlled flags, with the objective of capturing enemy-held flags and killing opposing players. The player can choose from a variety of vehicles, from fighter jets to battle tanks, that spawn at captured flags and points around the map, including vehicles spawned at flags controlled by the other team. Features Battlefield Vietnam had many new and improved features from its predecessor. The game gives the player a variety of weapons based on the war. Many weapons fill this game from CAR-15s and AK47s to punji sticks (anti-personnel booby traps) and land mines that can disable a tank. It also has several additions to it such as while in a vehicle, playing the vehicle's radio, which featured 1960s music. Players can also replace the vehicle soundtrack with their own music tracks by pasting .mp3 files in a "My Music" folder inside the game's main folder. Another notable enhancement is the ability to fire from the passenger sides of vehicles. The game features a variety of famous military vehicles from the war, that are drivable by players. These include vehicles such as the M551 Sheridan, the M48 Patton, the AH-1 Cobra, F-4 Phantom II and the Huey chopper. Factions System Requirements *Windows 98 / ME / 2000 / XP *933 MHz CPU or greater. *256 MB of RAM or more. *16X Speed CD-ROM/DVD-ROM *2.0 GB free hard drive space or more. *Video: DirectX 9 compatible video card. *Sound: DirectX 8.1 compatible. Weapons US/South Vietnam Rifles/Carbines *M16A1 Assault Rifle *CAR-15 Carbine *M14 Rifle Sniper Rifles *M40 Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle *M21 Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle Pistols *S&W Model 19 *Colt M1911 Handgun Support *M1 Mortar *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *"Claymore" Anti-Personnel mine *M72 LAW Anti-Armor Rocket Launcher *M79 Grenade Launcher *Mossberg 500 Shotgun *M60 General Purpose Machine Gun *XM148 Grenade Launcher NVA/Viet Cong Rifles *AK-47 Assault Rifle *AKMS Assault Rifle *SKS Type 56 Semi-Automatic Rifle Sniper Rifles *Mosin Nagant M-91/30 Sniper Rifle *SVD Semi-Automatic DMR Pistols/Sub-Machine Guns *TT-33 Pistol *7.62x25mm Tokarev MAT-49 Support *"Bouncing Betty" Anti-Personnel mine *M1 Mortar *NVA Mine *RPD *RPG-2 *RPG-7V *SA-7 *Type 53 Machine Gun *RGD-33 Grenade Maps Battlefield Vietnam features many battles and conflicts of the Vietnam War, as well as scenarios. *Operation Game Warden *Operation Flaming Dart *The Ia Drang Valley *Landing Zone Albany *Operation Hastings *Operation Irving *Hue - 1968 *Quang Tri - 1968 *Fall of Lang Vei *Reclaiming Hue *Siege of Khe Sahn *Ho Chi Minh Trail *Cambodian Incursion *Quang Tri - 1972 Patch v1.1 The 1.1 patch adds a new map: *Defense of Con Thien Patch v1.2 The 1.2 patch adds 3 new maps: *Operation Cedar Falls *Saigon 1968 *Fall of Saigon Mods Battlefield Vietnam is known for it's mods including ones that were for Battlefield 1942. Some Notable Modifications: * Arsenal * Eve of Destruction * Operation Peacekeeper * Point of Existence * Xtreme Battlefield * Bushwar * HomeFront * World War II Mod On March 15, 2005, EA re-released the game as Battlefield Vietnam: Redux, which includes the 1.01, 1.02, 1.1, and 1.2 patches, new vehicles, maps, and an EA-produced World War II mod, based on the previous Battlefield 1942. Problems and Bugs The main problem associated with Battlefield Vietnam was the lack of a singleplayer campaign. Multiplayer-only wars discouraged people from purchasing the game. Most other bugs and issues were fixed with the first or other patches added to the game. Soundtracks The track list for Battlefield Vietnam included throughout the game play is as follows *Creedence Clearwater Revival - "Fortunate Son" *Edwin Starr - "War" *Martha Reeves and the Vandellas - "Nowhere to Run" *The Troggs - "Wild Thing" *Rare Earth - "Get Ready" *Canned Heat - "On the Road Again" *The Guess Who - "Shakin' All Over" *Count Five - "Psychotic Reaction" *Deep Purple - "Hush" *The Kinks - "All Day And All Of The Night" *The Kinks - "You Really Got Me" *The Box Tops - "The Letter" *Jefferson Airplane - "Somebody to Love" *Bobby Fuller Four - "I Fought the Law" *Budapest Symphony Orchestra - "The Ride of the Valkyries" *The Trashmen - "Surfin' Bird" *Jefferson Airplane - "White Rabbit" (Instrumental Remix) Reception The game currently holds 84% on Metacritic. It received generally positive reviews. Critics praised the graphical improvement, vast selection of maps, vehicles, and weapons, and online multiplayer. Though critics did criticize the single-player, for the enemy AI being very unintelligent. Videos Video:Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer|Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 1''. Video:Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 2|Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 2 Video:Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 3|Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 3 Video:Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 4|Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 4 Links and Sources *Planet Battlefield *Intro Category:Games Category:PC Games